


Technical Difficulties

by RMarie124



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Problems in engineering, Voyager is under attack as usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 04:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RMarie124/pseuds/RMarie124
Summary: Voyager is under attack, and B'Elanna is having issues in Engineering and doesn't have time for it.Fictober Day #3: "Now? Now you listen to me?"





	Technical Difficulties

They were under attack. Voyager jolted violently from the force of the phaser and torpedo hits it was taking. The lights were flashing red as a constant reminder of their status on Red Alert, although given the beating they were taking, it was evident to everyone what kind of situation they were in. 

“Tom, hard to port.” Janeway called over the din, “Tuvok, fire two torpedos, aim for their weapons bank.” 

Simultaneous “Aye Captain’s” echoed her orders and the ship turned abruptly to the left. 

“Direct hit to the attacking vessel,” Tuvok reported, “However their shields are still strong enough that it did not penetrate.”

“Damn it.” Janeway growled. “Fire phasers, break through their shields. Harry, try hailing the vessel again.” 

Another burst of phaser fire hit Voyager, and everyone lurched with the force of the hit. Tom was nearly thrown out of his chair at the helm. Janeway and Chakotay both gripped the arms of their chairs so tightly their knuckles turned white. Kathryn felt the telltale signs of whiplash sear through her neck. 

“No response, Captain.” Harry called, after he pulled himself back up to his station. 

Janeway was beginning to get frustrated.

B’Elanna wasn’t having much more luck in Engineering. Steam flowed through the space, setting visibility to lower than she liked. People were running all around trying to get emergency repairs done, and crashing into each other more often than not. B’Elanna’s fingers were flying over the controls by the warp core to divert the power that was needed to keep it safe. She tried to vent the steam while she was at it, and it thankfully cleared up a bit. 

“Janeway to Engineering.” The Captain’s voice echoed through the room. 

“Torres here, Captain.” She called back.

“How much power can you get me to our shields and weapons?”

B’Elanna ran to one of the screens displaying the power distributions throughout the ship. “I can give you a 15% increase to each system.”

“We’ll take it. Janeway out.”

She put the commands through but the systems weren’t accepting them. “Fuck.” She growled out. “This is not what I need right now.” She hit the console in hopes that it would get going again.

It didn’t. Stupid fucking computer, not working when I need- she thought. 

“Janeway to Torres. Where’s that power, B’Elanna? Our shield are about to fail.”

“I’m trying Captain, but the computer picked a bad time to freeze up on me!” She said, her tone betraying her frustration. She tried again and it worked. “Now? Now you listen to me?” She yelled. “Captain, you should have that power now!”

“Acknowledged. Thank you, B’Elanna.” 

In the end, Voyager made it out. Janeway had finally gotten through to their attackers and they’d reached an agreement. B’Elanna stayed in Engineering for an extra hour and a half after all repair duties were finished, just to fix up the one console that gave her so much trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> This one was fun to write, even though it's not something where my expertise lay. Engineering and related vocabulary is not my forte. Hope you enjoyed! I'm excited to keep going with this challenge.


End file.
